The Xavier Riddle Series: Year Three
by LucyferPheonixMalfoy
Summary: It's Xavier's third year, with escaped prisoners, and his father acting strangely, is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the reviews I've had for this series, and i apologise for being such a lame-ass about not getting this year up earlier! I hope this meets your expectations!**

**The Xavier Riddle Series  
Year Three  
The Prisoner of Azkaban**

Azkaban Prison stood on a jagged rock in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Far from prying Muggles eyes, the Prison was a grey concrete mass that spanned for seemingly thousands of miles. The hooded shadows of the Dementors lurking in the dark corners, twitching excitedly at the haunted screams of the prisoners, encased in steel cages like animals at the worst of Zoo's. The weather was, as usual, a howling gale roaring around the complex, bringing sea spray into the cages without relief.

Sirius Black stared out of the barred hole in his cage, clothes sodden and a constant shake to his bones due to the constant weather. His black eyes narrowed as he turned to the cage door  
"well well Black, you have a visitor" one of the chief Aurors sneered, waving his wand in a complex motion, the clanking of the cell door made Sirius stand up, he hadn't heard that noise in years. He looked down at his hands, which were now enclosed in metal shackles, a set around his ankles and a thick one around his neck The Auror grabbed him roughly, pushing him down the corridor to the meeting room at the end of the hall.

He looked around the room, his eyes narrowing at the figure of Albus Dumbledore standing with a sardonic look on his face  
"Hello Sirius" He said "we have much to talk about"

"we have nothing to discuss Dumbledore" Sirius rasped "Guard, take me back to my cell" he turned to the Auror, who looked rather surprised that Sirius demanded to be taken back.

"Now now Sirius, you wouldn't want to make a hasty decision.." said Dumbledore

"what's that supposed to mean? You were the one who put me in here, without trial!"

"You are a Death Eater" Dumbledore snarled "you deserve your fate, just like the Lestranges"  
"Oh really!" Sirius pulled up his ragged sleeves "where's my Dark Mark then Albus? Pray tell!" he sneered at him "you never gave me a chance did you!!" he sank into the chair beside him

Dumbledore nodded to the Auror  
"you can leave" he said  
"No can do Dumbledore" said the Auror "under orders not to leave him alone with anyone, especially you" the Auror tried to look apologetic, Dumbledore frowned

"very well" he said "Sirius...if you give me the names of all the Death Eaters you knew, then I'll see about getting you a Pardon and freeing you from here"

Sirius stared at him in complete shock, He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sirius had never been in the Death Eaters! His shock very quickly turned into anger  
"I NEVER was in the Death Eaters!" he yelled "guard!" he rounded on the Auror. "take me back to my cell!"  
"Very well Black" the Auror nodded "Dumbledore" he growled, pulling Sirius from the interrogation room.

Dumbledore heard the clanking of the cage door as Sirius was shut in again, the man's reactions annoyed him, he thought that Sirius would be dying to get out of there after so long, his brain would be so addled that he would jump at the chance to serve him.

Dumbledore cursed, his plans foiled again, It seemed Sirius was a lot less insane than he thought he would be after twelve years in Azkaban with only Dementors for company.

On his way out, Dumbledore turned to the head Auror

"make the Dementors stay by his cell more often..." He replied, walking off before the man could say anything, smirking to himself as he hailed the boat to take him back towards land.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier stared out of the window, looking out onto the grounds. He stared down the winding pathways that made up the garden of his Ancestral home, leaning in an uncharacteristic way against the frame of the window, his forehead touching the cool glass. He sighed to himself, wishing he had other things to do with his time as the sun beat down on the scorched earth around the manor...

"_**What troubles you, young master?"**_ Nagini slithered to his side, Xavier reached out a hand to run his fingers down the scales of his fathers doting familiar

"_**I cant help but be bored" **_ He replied "**_Father has taken me out of the training with the others because he wants to teach me Parselmagic instead, he says it will be easier for me to learn and will give me a powerful advantage"_**

"_**Indeed it will" **_ Nagini nodded her huge head "**_You should be proud that he will be teaching you. Your friends cannot speak Parseltongue and so cannot appreciate this branch of magic that you and your Father share." _**She chastised him, Xavier looked at her , resting his hand on her head for a moment

"_**I am grateful, don't get me wrong, i just sometimes wish i had other things to do than reading or walking around the grounds when everyone else is shut downstairs training to become my Dark Amy!" **_he withdrew his hand as his father swept into his bedroom, instantly straightening his posture and folding his arms across his chest

"Xavier?" Voldemort approached him

"Yes father?" he asked

"Your friends are done for the day...you may go and join them in the informal sitting area" Voldemort replied, "but i sense there is something troubling you" he asked  
"I am bored" Xavier told him "my friends are training and I am left to sit by myself doing nothing! While you and Aunt Petunia teach them all manner of curses and things I'm left alone!" he spat out, a trace of anger in his voice. Suddenly shocked at his own actions, Xavier looked at his father with uncertainty, knowing he had spoken out of turn, and was fully aware he would be punished for this transgression of immature emotions.

Voldemort didn't look angry, in fact he looked amused. Xavier bristled, thinking he wasn't being taken seriously enough.  
"Xavier" He began "I have purposely left you alone" he said, almost gently "so that your attention would be on other things, your friends are not yet fully ready to train with you however much you are annoyed that you cannot join in. You know a lot of what we are covering through your Aunts training when you and Dudley were eleven, I did not see why you would want to go over it again."  
"but why?" He demanded "if I'm supposedly the Dark Heir, then why aren't I being trained!"

"Xavier" Voldemort snapped "you are being trained! What do you think the Parselmagic lessons are about? Dumbledore will use everything he can against you, to turn you against me!"

"that will NEVER happen!" Xavier shot back

"good to hear it" said Voldemort "now i suggest you go and spend time with your friends"

* * *

Xavier walked into the main sitting room

"Hi Xavier" Neville looked up from a book

"Hi Neville" He nodded "Where's Hermione?" he asked, his eyes scoping the room for the bushy haired Gryffindor "or Ginny?"  
"Mother and Father took her to Knockturn Alley to the tailors" Draco told him "Mother was most displeased when she found out Hermione owned little to no wizarding attire"  
"Unlucky for her" Xavier smirked a little "I take it Ginny went along as well?"  
"of course" Draco replied "Mother insisted she rub the Weasely's noses in it, especially since.." with glares from the others, Draco trailed off  
"have I missed something?" Xavier asked

"Nothing you wont be told later, if Draco will keep his mouth shut" Voldemort's voice interrupted them  
"Sorry Uncle" Dudley mumbled

"Why don't you boys go outside and enjoy the weather?" asked Voldemort "I have to make a visit somewhere"  
"Where Father?"  
"Azkaban" he said simply  
"Why?" Xavier asked, intrigued  
" That is none of your concern son" Said Voldemort "Nagini will look after you whilst i am gone, i expect to be back before the Malfoy's are, if not, I have left Lucius a scroll in the study." He added, turning on his heel and stalking through the house to the Apparition point.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked in front of the Malfoy's on their sojourn through the Alleys, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they discussed the changes in their lives over the summer holidays, the girls had become strong friends over the short few weeks they had been living together and both had grasped the Dark Arts quickly, taking all the adults by surprise.

"...I've never really thought about it" Hermione shook her head "besides, it would be too suspicious"  
"...a pertinent thought" Lucius cut in "Narcissa and I have some brief business to attend to, Are you ladies opposed to a little shopping alone?" He asked

"Not at all Mr. Malfoy" Hermione replied "I need to pick up some more Potions equipment from the Apothecary anyway"  
"Excellent, well we shall meet the pair of you outside Flourish and Blotts in one hour" said Narcissa

"We'll see you there" Ginny nodded.

They parted ways and the girls headed for Gringotts  
"I just need to get some money changed over" Hermione told Ginny

"fine" She replied "why do you carry Muggle money anyway?"  
"in case of emergencies" Hermione replied

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa turned a corner down through Knockturn Alley and headed down to a courtyard known as Deaths Court. They turned right and crossed the yard, heading towards a shop near by. As they entered, a short dirty looking man scurried across the back of the counter towards them, Seeing who it was, his face brightened

"Ah Lucius, and Narcissa," he said "how can I help you today?"  
"Rookwood...I believe you have some items for our Lord?" Lucius asked silkily

"ah yes, they have just been finished a moment ago, i shall get them" said Rookwood

When he had disappeared into the back, Narcissa turned to her husband

"if i didn't know him better, id kill him for the blatant lack of human hygiene" she said

"all in good time dear" said Lucius, a smirk on his face "all in good time"

* * *

Lord Voldemort smirked at himself as he walked through the halls of Azkaban. Under a set of heavy glamours, he looked remarkably like Narcissa Black, come to visit her cousin Sirius.

The Auror lead him into the interrogation room and went to fetch Sirius from his cell, Voldemort heard the clanking of the doors and the chinking of the chains long before the door opened.

"two visitors in a week," Sirius' voice remarked dryly "I must be favoured...Narcissa?"  
"Cousin" came the reply "Auror you can leave, he wont harm me" Voldemort told the Auror, who seemed addled slightly as he left the room and the door thudded shut

Voldemort dropped the glamours quickly

"VOLDEMORT!" Sirius squeaked

"Yes Sirius" He replied "I apologise for the sudden arrival, but things have come to light"  
"Oh?" he swallowed thickly "What's it go to do with me?"  
"Sirius, i need to know where your loyalties lie? Lily made you Godson to our son, Xavier. Before Dumbledore killed her and forced my hand thinking my son was dead" Voldemort began to pace "i know Petunia said that you were thinking of joining-"  
"I'm not much good to you in Azkaban!" he snarled "Dumbledore's already been here trying to get me to give him insider information on the Death Eaters in exchange for freedom!"

Voldemort hissed in anger, his eyes flashed at the mention of Dumbledore

"meddlesome old fool!"  
"indeed, i told him where to stuff it" Sirius smirked "Xavier you say?"

"Yes, my son, he is thirteen in three weeks" Voldemort told him, a slither of pride in his voice "...I must go..." he quickly transformed back into Narcissa, turning to Sirius as the Auror came back in to tell them time was up.  
"goodbye cousin" Sirius nodded  
"goodbye cousin... I'll throw you a bone or two sometime" Voldemort gave Sirius a look, he nodded slightly

"goodbye Narcissa" Sirius let himself be lead away back to his cell, a smirk on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore opened the Prophet onto his desk, humming merrily and eating a piece of toast. He turned to the headline and consequently sprayed the paper with the tea he had just sipped

**BLACK ESCAPED!**

The headline declared, a picture of Sirius from Azkaban screamed up at him, holding his card, being restrained by Aurors.

_Notorious criminal, Sirius Orion Black has escaped from Azkaban, Black, who is convicted of the murder of his old school friend Peter Pettigrew and taking fourteen Muggles with him..._

Dumbledore stared in muted shock for several long moments, then a sadistic grin marred his features

_You've played right into my hands Sirius... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for all the reviews I've got for this story! I've finally got around to writing the second chapter! I promise I will get back into this and have this year finished soon!**

**The Xavier Riddle Series**

**Year Three**

**Chapter Two**

After spending a few hours reading under the shade of the trees in the garden, the boys became tired of studying and wished for something else to do. Nagini snoozed in the sun just a few feet from them. She was taking up her position as guardian very seriously, something that amused Xavier to no end.

Xavier put a marker in his book and turned to Draco  
"Who do you think we'll have as our Defence teacher this year?" he asked, leaning against the huge tree trunk behind him

"I think Father mentioned someone called Lupin" Draco replied, eyes never leaving the page he was reading  
"As in Remus Lupin?" Neville looked up from his book

"You've heard of him?" Draco asked, placing a finger in the now closed book so he didn't lose his place.

"Of course, he went to school with my parents, there's rumours he's a werewolf" he replied "Nothings ever been proven though" he added "I think he's one of Dumbledore's pets...I'll owl Gran and find out if you like?"  
"It might be an idea" Dudley nodded "that way we can go in prepared, I for one do not want a repeat of the Pop-Tart fiasco" he grimaced at the mess of his second year.

"Indeed we don't" Xavier agreed

Narcissa approached the boys

"Dinner is about to be served" She told them "the girls are unpacking at the moment and will join you in the informal dining area... Xavier your father wants a word"  
"He's back already?" Xavier stood up "he said he would be longer than this"

"He arrived back as we did" Narcissa smiled "Hurry now, don't keep him waiting"

* * *

Xavier walked into his fathers study after knocking once on the door. Voldemort sat behind his desk, a quill in his hand  
"Father? Narcissa said you wished to see me?" He walked in and stood at the front of the desk.

Voldemort looked up at him, putting down his quill and parchment  
"Xavier..." He began "take a seat" He waved his hand and a chair appeared behind him. Xavier cautiously sat down

"what is it Father?" he asked

"You will be going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks time" He folded his fingers together "You need to keep your head down this year..."  
"I intend to"  
"Dumbledore will suspect you of anything and will do anything to sway you to his side. You will no doubt hear rumours about a man called Sirius Black. He has escaped from Azkaban but he is no threat to you, No matter what Dumbledore says"

"I see."  
"Now I wont be here for the next few days so I want you to make sure you continue your training whilst at school, especially the Parsel Magic. Zeus can help with that I am sure" Voldemort continued "And I have a very special task for you..." he smiled wickedly

* * *

Molly Weasely was not a happy woman. Quite the opposite in fact, she was a very angry woman. No-one could get away with insulting her in this manner. She had been infuriated when Ronald had not done what he was supposed to, befriend the Boy Who Lived. Then to top it off, Ginny had become a Slytherin! Molly had been disgusted with her only daughter at the time of reading Ronald's letters and had responded in kind when Ginny had written to her, expressing upset at the way her her Gryffindor son had been treating her. Arthur had told her she was being out of order, but Molly Weasely was a strong willed woman and she knew the best way to treat Ginny...right?

Molly stared down at the letter in front of her in disbelief, the hawk that had brought it had already left as soon as she had taken the letter from it. Molly had seen the green seal before, and it didn't bode well whenever she did see it...

_**Molly and Arthur Weasely,**_

_**As you well know, your actions last year in regards to your daughter Ginerva Weasely have constructed a rather upsetting set of circumstances. However, I have had no information that you have seen the error of your ways and so am writing to inform you that I intend to be performing the Magical Adoption Ritual on your daughter three days from now. Your ties to her will be severed and she will become a Malfoy not only in name, but in power and looks.**_

_**My wife and I have always longed for a daughter, and we are pleased to take yours, as you obviously do not care for her.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy.**_

Molly threw the letter down  
"Dumbledore will stop this!" She got up from the table "He will see to it that I get my Ginny back!"

* * *

Ginny stared at Lucius for a long moment, her head swam with questions, she didn't dare it to be real... Any of it.  
"are you serious?" She swallowed thickly, waiting for the punchline of a very sick joke  
"We are indeed serious" Narcissa told her gently "Lucius and I couldn't conceive another child after Draco...We would be very happy to Adopt you into the family...if you would have us?" Ginny didn't miss the inflection of Narcissa's voice that betrayed how nervous the elder woman was.

"May I have time to think about it?" Ginny asked  
"Of course" Lucius nodded "if you have any questions, Draco will be happy to talk to you" He guided his wife out of the room and Ginny sank into a chair, deep in thought.

Draco shut the door quietly behind himself. Ginny looked up as he sat across from her in a wing-backed chair

"I don't know what to do" She said into the silence  
"How do you mean?" Draco asked her, Ginny sighed, leaning back into the chair, she bit her lip for a long moment, trying to put together her thoughts.

"I don't know why your parents picked me" She looked at the floor "Why not Hermione? She's a much better Witch than I'll ever be" Ginny picked at her cuticles, staring at the floor

"Ginerva" Draco made her look up "that is not true and you know it, the power you have is phenomenal, and its all locked up as yet, Dumbledore will try to persuade you to stay with your biased family, we know that much, but its up to you and you alone" he said to her "my parent's were heartbroken when they couldn't give me a brother or sister to grow up with. When my father found out that your mother was less than charitable to you simply because you didn't end up in Gryffindor, he was enraged. If I had ended up in another House other than Slytherin, my parent's would have been a bit disappointed, but they wouldn't have done what yours did, sending Howlers like that, its not fair on you and it further makes them look bad"

Ginny nodded, exhaling  
"I just...I...I thought maybe she'd come round when the year got going, but she never did, I thought she would feel better about it...I don't think I will ever be able to go back to the Burrow"  
"I'm sorry Ginny" Draco sighed "By now your parents will have the letter of Intention as well, Father thought it prudent to get things under-way, but it isn't too late to change your mind, if your unsure of the ritual"

"What...what does it entail? The ritual I mean?" she asked him  
"From what I've read, Father and Mother have to send a letter of Intention to your family, or if there was no family, to the orphanage, or whoever was the guardian, stating why they chose to adopt you, then when the chosen person has confirmed their intention to be adopted, there is a ceremony, wherein Father and Mother have to spill their blood into a cut made with a special athame, made for the purpose of the adoption, you have to slice your self with the athame though, to prove you're ready to accept the adoption. From then on, its anyone's guess how things change or react." He explained "What we do know is, that you will change completely, you will become a Malfoy in every sense of the word, you will become my sister, if anyone was to challenge the Adoption after the fact, they would find that Ginerva Weasely does not exist, that Ginerva Malfoy is who she looks like, the product of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Sister to Draco Lucius Malfoy" He replied "Does that help?" Draco asked her, Ginny nodded  
"Thanks Draco" She smiled honestly "I think I just need some time alone to think about it"  
"Sure" He got up "I'll be in my room if you need me, I've got some reading to finish"

* * *

"...She's thinking about it" Draco turned to his parents, who had been sat in his room for a while, waiting for him.

* * *

"Thank you Draco" Narcissa hugged him "She's taking the news very well"  
"She's been hurt by her own mother" Draco broke from the hug "I cannot comprehend why in the name of Hades Molly would act like that!" his anger inflicting on his words  
"We know Draco" Lucius eased his son's anger "They have not acknowledged the Letter yet... Ginerva has time enough to think things through"  
"What if she says no" Draco looked up, worry in his eyes  
"Then that is her decision" Narcissa told him "I know how you have longed for a brother or sister Draco, do not let your emotions cloud your judgement towards her if things go badly, she is still a friend to you"

A knock on the door made them turn  
"Come in" Draco turned, Ginny walked in  
"Dray... this just came" she handed him some parchment, Draco eyed the letter, reading slowly  
"I see" he said to her "Its your choice" Draco added, handing the parchment to his Father, who nodded, handing it to Narcissa.  
"I'd like to go through with the meeting" Ginny replied "See what they have to say for one last time..." She bit her lip "IF...they are too blinded by their repulsive racism then it will make my decision all the harsher for them" Ginny smiled slightly,

Narcissa stared at her for a long moment  
"Ginerva..." She began "Are you seriously-" Narcissa tried

"I've been thinking" She cut her off, without a reprimand "Draco said to me that if he had been placed in any other house, you and Lucius would have been disappointed, being as you were both in Slytherin, but Draco is not you, he is his own person, that shouldn't inflect on how you treat him... my parents are too blinded by Dumbledore's manipulations against anything Slytherin, because Dumbledore hates Tom" She began to pace "Its ridiculous"

"Indeed it is" Lucius smiled openly "I thank you for being so mature about this"  
"I had some great advice" She replied, returning the smile  
"It seems like it" Narcissa chuckled, "We best change into something more formal... the letter states we must be there by seven, its just after five"

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Voldemort looked at Ginny, she looked up at him from her seat in her room, she had been sat there for a while, thinking.  
"What other choice do I have?" Ginny replied "My so called family are a bunch of light-sided bigots who can't see any other colours than red and gold, I need to do this, not just for Lucius and Narcissa, but for me" she chuckled suddenly, Voldemort raised an eyebrow  
"I was just thinking" She began "all my life I was told to be afraid of You know Who" she snorted "to be honest, its not all that scary..."  
"What do you mean?" ruby eyes rested on her

"I understand your goals, the wizarding world needs refreshment, otherwise things will fail...besides, if it wasn't for Dumbledore's fuck-ups, then things may have been different" Ginny eyed him, a fury evident in her eyes he had never seen before, Voldemort chuckled  
"You will make a veritable opponent one day..I for one hope I do not end up on the wrong side of your wand"

* * *

Ginny walked into the meeting room with her head held high, with Draco standing beside her behind them Narcissa and Lucius, the Weasely family and the headmaster already there.

"Dumbledore" Lucius nodded formally to the headmaster "Molly, Arthur" he acknowledged the Weasely parents as well, who gave him glares in return

"Lucius, a pleasure" Dumbledore replied formally "Now... let us get the meeting under way shall we?" he took a seat in the middle of the room "Miss Weasely...please would you kindly step up to the podium?" he asked, Ginny nodded silently

She walked onto the raised dais, turning to look at the Headmaster

"Now Miss Weasely, would you tell me why you chose to side with Mr Longbottom at the end of the school year?" he asked  
"Certainly" Ginny said coolly "If I might headmaster... This explanation starts earlier than that" She said to him, Draco shared a look with his parents, whose eyes were alight in amusement at Ginny's tone of voice, it seemed she had been around Narcissa a little too much, her influence having a surprising effect on the room.  
"...Mr and Mrs Weasely instilled in all their children many good moral values, however, one of their values was that Slytherin was wrong, evil, bad. All their children had been good honest Gryffindor's since their own time at the school so it became an acceptance that all Weasely children would be Gryffindor's, not giving the children a chance to think any other way than Gryffindor, However, when I arrived at Hogwarts, a nervous and unsure first year, I began to see that things are not all red and gold. The sorting hat was placed upon my head and I was declared Slytherin over Gryffindor, Ronald Weasely...my older brother by one year instantly called me a traitor, his taunts became legend around the school, I wrote to my parents to ask them to get Ronald to leave me alone, his bullying was making my studies suffer. Draco and his friends took me in from the moment they saw me on the train. I realised at that point, that it does not matter what house badge you have, my parents are racists, and have instilled this racism into their children, I want no other part of it." Ginny glared at Molly "And you, demanding I come home and stop this nonsense at the end of the school year when you were the catalyst that allowed Ronald to treat his baby sister in this way! You are not no ideal role model"

Dumbledore eyed her critically

"Very well..." he replied "Molly, Arthur...do you have anything to say?"

"I do" Molly got up "Ginerva Weasely!" She walked up to her "You dare call your mother a racist? I thought I had brought you up to be better than a no-good Slytherin This has gone on far too long Ginerva Weasely! I let you stay with Neville this summer in hopes you'd come to your senses! Clearly you're just as blinded as he is!" she exploded  
"And there you have it" Ginny sneered coldly, Dumbledore's eyes widened at her tone "and may I remind you, Molly Weasely, that you are no role model for Gryffindor house, you disgust me." Ginny took a deep breath "I Ginerva Molly Weasely, Accept with honour, the Magically Binding Adoption Ritual, as designated by Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, his wife Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy and their son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, on my Magic so be it!" she smirked, looking at her mothers face as the magic crackled around her, sealing her decision.

Ginny turned away from Molly and walked towards Lucius and Narcissa, seeing the pride on their faces made Ginny's heart soar, she had finally come home...

* * *

Xavier smiled fondly

"Everything's in place then?" he asked, Dudely nodded  
"I've done all you asked me to do" he replied "Mum's putting the finishing touches to the plan at the moment, seeing if there's any margin for error"

"Excellent" He nodded "What about the Parkinson's?"

"Pansy owled this morning, she is game for it" Neville replied "I also got an Owl from my Grandma... turns out Lupin was friends with Sirius Black and James Potter at school, its not sure if he is a werewolf, but Gran said to talk to Professor Snape about it"

"Right, then we'll have a word with Severus at a later date" Xavier suppressed a yawn as Draco walked in, a look of happiness on his face that the others had never seen before  
"I take it it went well?" Hermione looked up from the book she was reading  
"by the look on his face I'd say so" Petunia smiled, sharing a look with Narcissa and Lucius as she walked in the room, Voldemort behind her  
"Where's Gin?" Neville asked  
"Gone to her room for a bit of quiet" Draco replied, the smile still on his face  
"Well?!" Voldemort demanded "What happened?!"  
"In two days time she will be a Malfoy" Lucius beamed  
"She accepted?!" Xavier looked up  
"In a rather fantastic fashion, would you like to view the memory?" Narcissa chuckled  
"Pensive.now!" replied Dudely

* * *

There was a huge buzz of anticipation in Slytherin Castle over the next two days as preparations were made for the adoption ritual. Ginny found herself staunchly ignoring it for the most part, instead she stuck her head into her homework. Wanting to get it out of the way before her change became public knowledge, even if she didn't care what anyone thought. Ginny was adamant that she would do her best to shed her insecurities about her magic and persevere through the trials and tribulations that her announcement was sure to bring.

Ginny sighed, pushing her potions assignment aside, she was too tired to finish it now, after realising she had written the same sentence three times throughout the same paragraph. She decided on a sleep before dinner, the Adoption ritual was after the evening meal and although she was tired, Ginny was excited beyond her years to finally be accepted into a family who wanted her for her, and who would love Ginny for who she was, not just the house badge she wore at school, not for her power or her magic ability, but for simply being Ginny

The evening meal passed in relative quiet, Lucius sipped his wine, deep in his own thoughts. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that Voldemort sent a minor _Crucio _at him to get his attention  
"Finally back with us I see?" Xavier chucked, his eyes dancing with amusement. Lucius simply took another sip of his wine, rather than reply to either his master, or his heir. Narcissa chuckled at her husbands discomfort, looking over at Ginny, who was staring at her plate, pushing around her salmon instead of eating it.

Finally, the meal was over with, the house elves clearing the plates as the occupants left the dining area to go down to the ritual chamber below the house level.

The chamber was large, with snake engravings on the floor, the family crest of Slytherin adorning the center plate in front of the altar. Snake-shaped sconces lite the walls around the chamber, casting shadows in the corners. Ginny swallowed deeply, bumping into Draco as she stopped on the staircase

"Gin?" he queried  
"I'm fine" She turned to him "I just need a moment" She replied, Draco nodded, following to stand with his parents, Xavier, Hermione, Ginny, Dudely and Neville.

Ginny ascended the staircase and waited patiently for Lucius to explain what was going to happen. Narcissa turned to the altar at the front of the room, picking up an Athame, which was sitting on top of it.

"This is relatively painless" Narcissa turned to her "What you need to do, is after Lucius and I have bled onto the blade, is to take the athame and cut yourself with it, wherever you feel comfortable. This will mix our blood to yours" She smiled "to finish and bind us as a family, there is one more thing you have to do, is to state what you stated in front of Dumbledore"

"Okay" Ginny nodded "Lets get this over with" she smiled fondly at the Malfoy's

Lucius took the blade from his wife, turning his palm upwards  
"I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, wish to adopt Ginerva Molly Weasely, with my blood, as Lord Malfoy, so let it be" he sliced his arm, smearing blood on the blade, he turned to his wife and handed it back

Narcissa took it from him  
"I Narcissa Black Malfoy, wish it adopt Ginerva Molly Weasely, on my blood so be it" She sliced along her arm, the blood mixing began to glow white. Narcissa handed the blade to Ginny, who, taking a deep breath, put the blade to her inner forearm

"I Ginerva Molly Weasely, Accept with honour, the Magically Binding Adoption Ritual, as designated by Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, his wife Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy and their son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, on my Magic so be it!" she dug it into her arm.

The cut began to glow white, as the ritual took hold. The magic in the air began to twist and form across her skin like spiderwebs. Ginny dropped to her knees as her legs buckled from the pain that suddenly engulfed her. Narcissa hugged Lucius as they watched the changes in front of their eyes.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes what seemed like hours later, she looked around to find she was somewhere she wasn't familiar with, in a queen-sized bed.  
"Welcome back" Lucius smiled down at her "You've been out for a while now"  
"Where-?"  
"Malfoy Manor" Narcissa's voice made her turn her head  
"Oh..." Ginny blinked "Did it work?" she asked

"See for your self" Lucius helped her out of the bed and guided her to the mirror on the wall

Lucius stepped out of the way, allowing Ginny to see her self for the first time...

Her once red hair was now a platinum blonde colour, it trailed down to just past her shoulders in straight waves. Her doe-like brown eyes had been bleached to a pure blue colour, exactly to match Narcissa's own blue orbs. Her facial structure gave her the look of both parents, Lucius' defined jawline, yet softer, like Narcissa's, Ginny was now a copy of both Lucius and Narcissa, looking like a younger version of her new mother, but looking also like her newly acquainted big brother  
"Wow" She breathed, turning round to see her new parents "So...where do we go from here?"

* * *

Sirius grimaced as he flopped down behind a large boulder. He was soaking wet but free...free of the torturous Dementors, free of the rotting stench of Azkaban, a place he should never have gone in the first places, but thanks to Dumbledore, he had been in there for thirteen years! But where would he go? Sirius looked around, trying to decide what to do for the best. First thing, he realised, was to get some clean clothes, or at least some dry ones. Changing back into his animagus form, he shook a little with the exertion, hoping, as he curled up for a sleep, that Voldemort was a man of his word...


End file.
